Wandering Reagan
by CaptainCharlieReagan
Summary: AU Post Linda's death The Baby of the Reagan family (29 year old Charlotte is home) army captain see more to come
1. Chapter 1

Wandering Reagan

A tall woman dressed in US Army combat uniform with her left arm in a sling and her right hand holding a duffel bag. She put her bag down to tap on the door and waited picking up her bag. The person who she was visiting looked up and towards her.  
"Charlotte is that you?" the voice said standing up and making her way over to the door.  
"Yeah big sis it's me. Been a while right."  
Her big sister took her duffel bag and placed it on the sofa before guiding her little sister to the chair and offering her some water.

"So are you on leave?"  
"Sort of Erin. After my medical leave is finished I'm retiring"  
"Why?"  
"We want to start a family. Cian will be staying in but has been given the chance to run a recruiting office here in NY."  
"Cian as in Jack's younger brother?"  
"Cian as in my husband of 4 months, as in Cian Malachi Boyle."  
"You're married. Does dad know? Where?"  
"I was in a hospital in Germany when we got married. Dad doesn't know, only Jamie knows."  
"Where are you staying? Is Cian with you?"  
"No he's still got a month overseas and I was hoping to stay with you or Jamie"  
"you can have Nicki's room. Jamie's only got one room. How about we go take your niece out for dinner then head home I beat you want to rest."  
"Sounds like a good idea. Is Jin Ramen still near Columbia?"  
"Let me give Nicki a call and we can meet her up there."  
Erin rang Nicki as Charlie texted Cian to let him know where she was staying.

Across town Jamie & Eddie were signing off from their shift before heading home.  
Eddie knocked on the men's locker room door and waited for someone to answer.  
"Janko he's just getting dressed" the door opened revealing her new partner.  
"See you Tuesday Brittell"  
"Have a good weekend"  
Eddie continued on into the locker room, Jamie had just slipped on his shirt and was reaching for his jacket.  
"Hey Jam can we stop for food before going home, I'm starving"  
"Babe when aren't you hungry." Jamie said placing a kiss on her forehead before heading out.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin and Charlie walked into Jin Ramen, all of a sudden, the restaurant bursted into applause. A man a little older than her father walked over to her and shook her right hand.

"Thank you for your service"  
"To you also sir, I can spot a Vet when I see one"  
"Retired Private James Shaw, Nam"  
"Captain Charlotte Reagan, still active"  
"Enjoy your meal captain"  
"You too sir"

He made his way to the cashier as Charlie made her way over to where Erin and her niece were.  
"Auntie Charlie, your home"  
"Damn Nicki you've grown"

Erin piped in "Nicki no-one in the family can know Charlie's back"  
"so you'll be at Sunday dinner tomorrow"  
"Not this week Nicki. I only got home this morning, I need sometime. I'll probably catch up with a friend" Charlie replied.  
"What happened to your arm?"

They ordered their dinner and continued to talk. Charlie avoided Nicki's question until they were half way through.

"You never did answer me?"  
"About?"  
"Your arm"  
"About 4 months ago, we were going through this village. I was pulled over to a house to help with a sick child, the UN were there too. All of a sudden we took fire, I dove over the child I was treating to protect them and blacked out. Next thing I know I'm being transferred by helicopter to Lanstuhl hospital in Germany"  
"are you okay now?" Nicki asked  
"I have physio still but it's getting better"  
"Are you home for good?"  
"Yeah and Cian will be home in a month, I get back to civilian life and Cian will be based here"  
"Cian is?"  
"My husband and I heard you're dating a cop"  
"Who told you? Was it mom?"  
"Nah Boy Scout told me"  
"uncle Jamie told you"  
"So is he good looking? Does he treat you right?"  
"Of Course he is. Cormack works in the 12th with uncle Jamie. Have you meet our family? do you think the family would ever let him if he didn't?"  
"Yeah Danny's the worst. I'm glad about the gap between him and me."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jamko apartment Brooklyn heights**_

Food lay out in front of them, a drink in each hand.

All of a sudden Eddie said "Jamie"  
"Yes Baby"  
"I need to tell you something, well many somethings which I hope won't hurt us"  
"Ed.. nothing will change how I feel"

**BEEP** **BEEP**

Eddie picks up her phone and reads the message.

 _Ed back in town. Staying with my sister for now. Don't tell BB I'm home. Spend some time with you tomorrow. Will text you the address. Cpt CR_

Eddie smiled at the message and flicked an OK back.  
"What's with the smile?"  
"My best girl is home"  
"Hailey's in town"  
"No CR is home. But I wasn't supposed to tell you that"  
"Why can't you tell me that your friend CR is home?"  
"CR 's name is Charlotte Reagan, your little sister. We meet just after my sixteenth birthday and hit it off. First time I meet your dad was the first time CR and I became friends."  
"Charlie's home as in-home USA, NYC home"  
"Yeah but the family can't know she's back"  
"Secret's safe. What else do you want to talk about?"  
"Give me a second" Eddie got up and headed toward her side of the bed and pulled out the envelope she had put there 2 days ago.

Slowly walking back to Jamie, she felt nervous. From this moment things were either going to get better or worse.

"Babe are you okay? You look nervous" Jamie questioned her.  
Sitting down she gave Jamie the envelope.

Jamie opened the envelope, Eddie watched as tears leaked out of the corner of Jamie's eyes.  
Without saying anything to Eddie, Jamie crested her stomach and said "Hi baby I'm daddy. I love you and mommy so much. I always will."  
Eddie took Jamie's head between her hands and lifted it up towards her face. She captured his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

After heading back from Nicki's dorm, Charlie and Erin headed to Erin's place.  
Erin noticed the lights on in her apartment before they entered the building.  
"My lover is home. Don't mention him to anyone!"  
"I can keep secrets. I just want to get out of this uniform and into something comfortable"  
They headed up to the apartment, Erin unlocked the door to find her lover watching some news.

"Babe I've missed you. What took you so long?" the voice said without looking back.  
"Jack we have company and take your feet off the table"  
He jumped to his feet and turned around, looking straight at Charlie, Charlie smirked at her former and current Brother-in-law.

"Holy hell my eyes are deceiving me. Not so little Charlotte Reagan standing in front of me" Jack said shocked  
"Hey Jack Jack. It has been a while, how's my favourite brother in law?"  
"Don't you mean former brother in law. On the mend which is what I should really be asking you?"  
"I have rehab for the arm which I have set up for Monday morning but I'm fine. JackJack you are still my brother in law. I have the wedding ring to provide it."  
"My little brother finally popped the question. Is he here?"  
"Cian's got a few months left over there. It's just me. Look can I borrow Erin for a bit then we can sit down and talk"  
"Sure what do my girls want to drink?"  
"Whiskey Jack" Erin said walking away.  
"Milk & Honey please" Charlie replied following her sister.

They walked to Nicki's room as they did Erin showed her the bathroom.  
"Char what do you need help with?"  
"help getting my uniform off I can't move my shoulder much"  
"Sure, are you okay with Jack being here?" Erin said slowly helping her little sister get undressed.  
"I was surprised but I see why it's a secret, considering dad, pops and Danny don't like him. Jack Jack is family and they are going to have to get used to the idea. Still drinking Whiskey, I see?"  
"I take it you don't drink?"  
"Haven't since Mom's wake. Don't even drink Soda, only milk, water, energy drinks, coffee and juice"  
Erin helped her with her PJ top.  
"Thanks for everything Beanpole"  
"I love you kid."  
Before they left the room Charlie noticed the photo on the bedside table. A very young Nicki in the middle of Charlotte and Jamie.

"That's probably the last time we saw you after mom died. You didn't even come back after Joe died"  
"I couldn't I was in the middle of the desert, I sent flowers."

Erin put her arm around her baby sister and walked back into the living room.  
They all talked until Jack noticed that Charlie had fallen asleep.  
"I'll put her in Nicki's bed and meet you in bed."  
Jack carefully cared his sister-in-law to bed and covered her up before leaving the door slightly open.  
He changed before slipping into bed next to Erin.

"babe are you okay?" Jack said kissing Erin's forehead.  
"I just don't know how much Jamie has or hasn't told her. She's been thru so much, I know she's my sister but she's only 9 years older than Nicki. She needs to be mothered"  
"I'll spend some time with her tomorrow while you are at church and your dad's"  
"Sleep" Erin said.


	5. Chapter 5

_0600_

Erin woke up to someone calling "mommy mommy please"  
She carefully peeled herself out of Jack's arm and slowly made her way to Nicki's room.

"Shh Shh it's okay "Erin whispered to her little sister.  
"Er"  
"I'm here"  
"it hurts really bad"  
"I'll get you something and I'll be right back"

Erin came back with some muscle rub, Advil and a glass of water.  
"Thanks sorry I woke you up so early" Charlie said  
"its okay. You were calling Mommy Mommy please, I thought it was Nicki, id forgotten you were here. I clicked when I walked in and saw you crying in pain. I can't stand to see you crying"  
"I can't stand to see you crying either. Can you rub in that into my shoulder? Thanks for plugging my phone in".

Phone in hand, Charlie quickly flicked of the address to Eddie then starting a facetime call.  
Cian's face popped up on the screen, Erin smiled off screen how well her brother-in-law looked after all these years.

"Morning baby" Cian said  
"Hey"  
" you okay it's early morning there"  
"0620, I had that dream again woke up calling for mom. Woke up Erin"  
"I'm glad you're staying with Erin for now"

"Glad to help brother" Erin said sliding over into view.  
"Love you big sis, can't wait to see you and Jack Jack again, I hear Nicki's dating a cop. Are you okay with that?"  
"He's a good cop. He's about 3 years older than her" Erin said  
"I heard from Posh Nosh that Jamie flipped out in the RMP after they meet him. She made the point that at Nicki's age that she had been with 3 guys" Cian said  
"Yeah and before you I had been with 2 of those 3 guys by my 17th birthday. Erin don't tell Dad that!" Charlie said.  
"Hey id been with 5 guys mom didn't know about before Jack. But how's it going over there?"  
"Its been quiet. We just got back from patrolling. Char Stix says hi and he misses you and could you check up on his older brother and younger sister"  
"Tell him I'll do it this week and text him later. Baby be safe, OMG I can smell bacon"  
"Our bacon or actual bacon?"  
"Actual"  
"Erin if you two are here who's making breakfast at nearly 0630?"  
"My boyfriend, miss you kid"  
You too. I'll let you both get some breakfast." Cian hung up.

The girls got up and headed for the kitchen. On the table was a pot of coffee, 3 plates with fried mushrooms, tomatoes, hash browns and Jack sliding bacon on the plate.  
"Ladies Breakfast is served. Enjoy"  
He sat down with them and ate.


	6. Chapter 6

It was 11am by the time Eddie had arrived but she wasn't alone. Erin had at 9:30am to pick up Nicki before church, Jack had gone back home when Erin left but said he would be back after lunch.  
The knock on the door echoed through the apartment, Charlie padded down the hallway in her track pants and an oversized army tee to answer it.  
There in front of her was her best friend "Eddie you're here, I've missed you" Charlie said carefully wrapping her arms around her.

A voice from Eddie's side came as a surprise "What about me kid?"  
"Andreas, OMG it's been years" She said repeating the action as she pulled them in. 

"So how does it feel Lt Janko" Charlie asked ushering them to the sofa.  
"How did you know?"  
"Stix told me. So what Precincts are you in?"  
"I'm your brother Danny's CO"  
"How's that going?"  
"I've been helping him with becoming a widow we go out once a week."  
"And how's my godson doing?"  
"Currently at Columbia, pre-law. Living on campus. He's gone to church with a friend today I'm okay with it. It's not the first Janko to go to church with a friend isn't that right Edit".  
Eddie smirked with her hands on her tummy.

"I need to tell you something. Both of you?" Eddie said  
"Okay" they said sitting down on the sofa.  
"I'm pregnant"  
"Boy Scout ain't much of a boy scout" Charlie smirked  
"You're not married" Andy said  
"Is that the first thin you think of Andy. If I remember right, you and Chris weren't married until 2months before Alfie was born."  
"Okay yes but I'm your big brother. I take it that the baby wasn't planned?"  
"No it wasn't, and I only told Jamie last night after Charlie text me. The only people who know are the New Jersey doctor, Jamie and you two. We are 18 weeks along!"  
"Sound like the amount of people that know I'm home" Charlie said as her phone chirped.

 _NSLR What do you want for lunch -JJ  
JJ one large meat pizza, 1 large cheese and a jar of pickled gherkins. 1 extra person here  
sweet c u 30mins  
_

"Who was that?" Eddie asked  
"Erin's secret boyfriend. Who is only a secret from the rest of the family. He wanted to know what was wanted for lunch, he's going to be here in half an hour, so you'll get to meet him"  
"so Eddie tells me that you and Cian got married overseas" Andy said  
"Just after I was shot. Jamie and Eddie were witnesses via Skype as well as my CO"  
"Well congratulations and welcome to married life"  
"So who knows you are back?" Eddie asked  
"You two, Erin, JJ and Nicki"  
"And Jamie"  
"I knew you couldn't keep it a secret from him."  
They continued talking even after Jack was back.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Reagan Home**_

Jack, Sean and Nicki were talking in the front room about Nicki's friend Alfie who had joined them at church, when the boys received a text message.

 _I love you, I miss you. Sorry I couldn't make it home for your mom's funeral. Keep your head up. Your dad is doing his best. I'll see you soon. Auntie Charlie._

"Who was that from?" Nicki asked smirking  
"Auntie Charlie" Jack said  
"I got one from her last night saying she was retiring"

"Who's retiring" a voice said from the doorway. The three children looked towards the voice to find their grandfather standing there with their uncle Jamie.

"Nicki a word" Jamie said to get her out of the situation.  
As she got up to leave with Jamie, Sean said "Auntie Charlie is retiring according to a text message that she sent to Nicki last night. She just sent us each one".

Just as Frank sat down with his grandson's he heard a few phones go off in the house including his that sat in his breast pocket.

 _Daddy I love you & miss you. I'm sorry for not being home when Joe and Linda died. I'll see you soon. Charlotte_

"I take you got one from her too grandpa" Jack said  
"She did but I don't recognise this number, is she back?"  
"We don't know Grandpa"

 _ **Outback by the old tree**_

Nicki and Jamie sat at the base of the tree.  
"You lied in there" Jamie said  
"Only about the text. The rest she told me at dinner last night"  
"How was she?"  
"Looking okay. Married which you know, she's staying at mom's. mom said she had a rough morning, but you'll have to talk to her about it. Now what's with the grin you've had all day?"

"What I'm about to show you, you can't tell anyone?"  
"Okay I promise"  
Jamie pulled the ultrasound copy out of his pocket and showed it to his niece.  
"What? Who's the mother?"  
"Read the scan at the top"  
"Edit Marie Janko, 18 weeks. Eddie's having your baby, how long have you been together as a couple?"  
"Yes. 6 months tomorrow, so tell me what is really going on with you and Alfie and what happened to Cormack?" Jamie put the scan back into his pocket.  
"I dumped him. You were right about dating a cop. But everyone still thinks I'm dating him. Alfie is just a good friend, he's studying pre-law, it seems the justice system runs through his family too!"  
"Eddie yes"  
"Eddie's older half brother & Alfie's father is uncle Danny's new CO and her other half brother is a chef in the army but apparently you wouldn't be able to tell because he's so skinny."

Just then Danny stuck his head out and called them in for dinner

Once they blessed the food, Henry spoke up "SO did everyone else get a text from Charlotte?"  
Everyone but Danny said yes.  
"Why would you all get one but me"  
"She might have something special lined up for you Danny" Erin said  
"Nicki said Charlotte was talking about retiring, so what do you think nicki?" Frank said looking to the left to his granddaughter.  
"I got a text from her a few days ago saying she was coming home then retiring".


	8. Chapter 8

**Monday morning 0700 1pp**

Charlie stood in her uniform in front of 1pp. She knew her father didn't start work until 0800 but she knew Baker did start at 0700. The security on the front door noticed her "Can I help you Solider?"  
"I'm okay officer I'm just waiting for Detective Baker in the Commissioners office"  
"She should be here soon. She takes the subway on Mondays".  
sure enough within 10 minutes of talking to each other, the officer pointed to Charlie's Left.

"Abigail Baker" Charlie said to get her attention.  
Baker turned and smiled "Captain Charlie. He's not in until 8"  
"I know I just wanted to see my favourite female detective and then surprise him"  
"Come on up. Juan, the Captain needs a visitor's pass"  
"Sure please sign".

 _Name: Captain Charlotte Reagan-Boyle  
Here to see: Commissioner Frank Reagan  
Reason: Surprising my father_

"Thank you for your service Captain Reagan".  
Charlie nodded as he clipped the badge to her uniform seeing that she was injured.

"So how did you get injured?" Baker asked as they made their way up.  
"Was shot in the shoulder while doing my job and protecting a child"  
"So how long have you been back in the states?"  
"Got back Saturday morning. Went to see Erin at work when I got into the city. Had dinner with my niece and caught up with my best mate and brother-in-law yesterday."  
"So Erin, Nicki and me are the only family that know that you are home"  
"Abby no. Erin, Nicki, JJ, Eddie Janko, Jamie, you and Andy know I'm home."  
"Who is Andy?"  
"Lt. Andreas Janko, Danny's new Lt and Eddie's big brother. He & Eddie are very good friends."  
"How long are you home for? You need to come see your godson"  
"What's his name?"  
"Joseph Brian Henderson Baker. He hasn't been baptised yet"  
"Who's his godfather?"  
"Brian's best friend. So how long are you home for?" Baker said as they walked into the PC's office.

Charlie sat down on the sofa as Baker poured a glass of water for Charlie.  
"I'm back for good. I'm retiring from the army. My hubby will be staying state side. I've got one semester left at NYU med school and then I'd like to work in Peds."  
"You want to be a peds doctor, not A&E?"  
"I've seen more casualties than any A&E doctor or nurse. I prefer to do something I love, you know in my whole Army career I've delivered 58 babies and 4 litters of puppies. Treated thousand of children and too many colleagues"  
"I understand now".

Baker received a text from Jimmy saying they were in the parking.  
"Seems your dad's early. That was his driver, they are downstairs I'm going to my desk. I'll leave you be."

Charlie also received a text  
 _Where are you E  
Dad's office 2 surprise him, then to see danny  
Lunch?"  
Busy but why don't you join eddie and I  
Awesome  
Laters_

Baker opened the door for the commissioner. He hadn't noticed Charlie sitting there. Frank noticed Baker's smirk "Why are you smirking?"  
"You didn't even notice your visitor when you walked in"  
Frank turned to the sofa  
"Charlotte"  
"Hi Daddy"  
"Don't get up" Frank moved to the sofa next to his youngest.  
"How long have you been home?"  
"Saturday morning" as Baker left the room.  
"Where have you been staying?"  
"Erin's"  
"That's why she's been so secretive"  
"Me being back isn't her only secret"  
"What do you know? So, Nicki tells me that you're retiring"  
"After my rehab, the bosses said they will sign off. I've given my life to army now my family comes first. No matter how big it will get" Charlie lifted her left hand.

"You're married? Who? Where? When? Who knows? Why didn't I know?"  
"4 months ago. Cian in a hospital in Landstuhl. Jamie and & Eddie knew because they were on skype as witnesses. 6 hours after I had surgery on my shoulder. Who know? You, Baker, Andy, Eddie, Jamie, Sanders, Jack Boyle, Nicki and Erin"  
"I want you back home. Is Cian back?"  
"Not yet, he's got a month over there and he's transferred to state side. They want him to run a recruitment office."


	9. Chapter 9

They talked for an hour before the door opened again.

"Frank"

"What can I do for you Garrett ?"

"Sorry I didn't realise someone was in here with you"

"Garrett this my youngest Charlotte "

Charlie stood up to shake Garrett's hand

"Captain Charlotte Reagan, US Army. Nice to meet you. Dad I better be off I want to surprise Danny before rehab".

Frank hugged his daughter carefully before Charlie left. Stopping at Bakers desk and leaving her new number.

 **54**

"Biaz a word in my office" Lt Janko said

"Sure Leau " Biaz said walking into the Lt office. Her partner wasn't in yet. She walked in and closed the door, sitting in front of her boss.

"I need you to delay Reagan. Maybe talk to him about why you were late on friday?Or about the 2 one-night stands you had together. Yes I know about them"

"Why?how?"

"Why delay him? His baby sister wants to surprise him and doesn't want him here when she gets here. How? Danny and I talk and drink together, he let it slip and that he's in love with you."

" Okay. Text him to meet me at the blue note cafe in 10mins ".

Danny had decided to take the ferry then the subway instead of driving in, he was 5 blocks away when he got the Lt text to meet his partner at the blue note.

 _ **10 minutes later**_

Biaz waited for Danny with a coffee for him and a peppermint tea for her.

"Maria" he said putting a hand over her free hand.

"Morning Daniel, I ordered you a coffee"

"Are you okay? You look a little bit peeky, is that peppermint tea ?"

"Yes it is. You know how I was late on friday well I went to the doctor's for my annual check up."

"Are you okay. You're not sick or anything?"

" depends what you categorize as anything? Because I would say this is something"

"Okay"

"My HCG levels are high"

"Hcg as in pregnancy hormones?"

"Yeah Daniel I'm pregnant "

"How long are we?"

"6 weeks and you said we?"

"Well it's mine or else you wouldn't be telling me. We'll work it out. At least my shoulders are still working after all this time"

"Great soldiers to fill me with God's gift and make me horny as hell"

"I'm looking forward to after shift tonight. Until then we need to get to work" Danny said kissing Maria's knuckles.

Maria Biaz was in love and pregnant and was going to so protected for the rest of her life.

Beep beep

 _You can come back now A.J._

 _I told him, he's over the moon. We'll be 5 minutes_


	10. Chapter 10

**54 Lt office**

Charlie sat with her back to the door but talking to Andy.

"Maria Biaz, I think I remember talking to Linda about her. Linda said if she was to die she'd want Danny to date Maria because she makes Danny happy"

"So when are you going to have a baby?"

"Maybe when I finish my medical degree and Cian is back home. So how is Danny really doing?"

"He's had a few dates, much better now than when I first started here. They should be here soon".

Andy saw them walk in, got up and walked to his door.

"Reagan, Biaz my office now" he watched them as they walked in.

"Lt"

Danny was holding Maria's back as they walked in,

"Danny Maria "

"You wanted to see us Lt"

"No I did" Charlotte said slowly standing up and facing her big brother.

Danny's knees went weak, Maria close by his side.

"Peanut "

"Hey big bro how about a hug? Just watch the shoulder "

Danny grabbed his baby sister in his arm and held on tight. Charlie instantly relaxed, even though she was in pain. Danny was one of the only people that knew what she was going through.

"My surprise"

"I'm your second surprise today am I right?"

Danny grabbed Maria's hand, looked at Andy and Charlie.

"You two are the first to know, I'm going to be a daddy again"

"Welcome to the mad house Maria. I'm your in there first few weeks?"

"How did you know?"

"Let me introduce myself properly. I'm a captain in the US Army but I'm also in my final 2 months of medical school. And I know one person that will approve of this "

"Who? My baby sister's a doctor and an army captain " Danny said

"Linda. We talked about it about a week before my shoulder and her passing"

"I didn't know you and Linda talked. "

"Yeah every month or two depending on where I was. She helped me a lot through my studies, we talked about family, what was going on, who your current partner was"

"What did Linda say about Maria?"

"That if she was to pass, she would want you to move on with Maria and I agree with her. That was the last time we talked."

They sat on the Lt sofa and the Lt and Maria sat on a chair while they talked.

"When was that?"

"Last communication was 20th may 2017, the morning before I was shot and 8 days before."

"You were shot? What happened? Where?"

"Syria on a UN/Army joint mission. Was treating a young child and he'll broke lose, next thing I remember was waking up in a helicopter on my way to Germany, my left shoulder was damaged, my phone shot up and a few other things."

"Dad and Nicki say your retiring"

"After all my rehab is done and they sign off, then relax before starting my speciality job."

"But your home, for good? Where are you staying?"

"Erins but dad said he wants me home. So I was hoping to pick up my nephews from school then head to dad's to surprise pop."

"I can ring both schools and inform them you are coming. Pops will be surprised make sure you tell dad to tell pop on what you want for dinner."

"You can take Maria out for dinner then whatever. I'll take the boys to school in the morning."

"Thank you peanut "

"You're welcome eilifant"

"Enough with the gaelic "

"Te ano hermano" Charlie replied with a smirk

"What?" Danny looked at Charlie then Maria.

"Lo tienes bien alli" Maria said

"Oh esto va a ser divertido "

"Bonito" Maria replied

"Prestanida se zezas sanjim" Andy said

"Ucuti"

"So you speak Spanish?" Danny said looking shocked.

"Spanish, Hebrew, Arabic, Serbian, garlic, German, Italian, French, Afrikaans, Japanese, Portuguese and latin"

"Wow that's a lot"

"Places I have been, languages I have learnt plus Latin f3om school.. listen Danny I need to get to my appointment ".

"Do you need a lift?" Maria asked.

"A lift would be great Maria 5hank you. That okay Andy"

Andy nodded.

They all walked to the squad car, Charlie looked at Danny and said "No marine driving hermano"

"Sure things kiddo".


	11. Chapter 11

The drive to the VA hospital was short one, Danny insisted on walking up with Charlotte to sign in.

They walked up to the front desk, the woman smiled "back again detective Reagan"

"Just escorting my baby sister up"

"Name?"

"Captain Charlotte Reagan, US Army"

"Injury"

"Total glenohumeral joint replacement, also need physio for an acute rotator cuff tear. I have a consulation with Dr Henry & the physio therapist"

"Type of duty?"

"Active but on medical leave."

Charlie turned to Danny

"Go! Look go back to work, ring the boys schools look after Maria and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Danny kissed her forehead and left.

"Big brothers right?" The woman said

"I grew up with 3 big brothers and an older sister"

"I'll let Dr Henry know you are here"

Charlie walked over to her seat, flicking a message off to her father to what she wanted for dinner and that Jack & Sean would be joining them tonight.


	12. Nephews

Jack was waiting out front of Sean's school after finishing classes for the day. His dad had said that they were going to be picked up from there before heading to their grandfather's for the night.

He felt a tap on his shoulder from behind him, slowly turning around.

"Hi Nipote"

"Zia" Jack said carefully hugging Charlie.

"So you're taking us to grandpa's while dad goes on a date"

"How do you know he's got a date?"

"He's been smelling of perfume the last week, he's smiling more and the double Tree left a message saying his room was ready for tonight"

"Double Tree is a private hotel. I know someone with shares in it. And you're right he does have a date"

"You've met her am I right?"

" Yeah and so have you too. And she's going to be around a lot"

"Its Maria isn't It?"

"Yeah you okay with it? I know your mom only just passed away"

"Mom & I talked about it several times before she died"

" your mom and I talked about a lot of thing like you not joining the military forces, which with what I've seen I have to agree with her"

"I changed my mind about 3 months ago, I just haven't had the chance to tell anyone"

"So dare nephew what have you decided to do?"

" You are the first one to know but I want to be a pediatric nurse. I got into the programme I found out today."

"I'm proud of you and I'm sure your mother would have been too. If you need any financial help just let me know. Don't got to anyone else in the family ".

The two of them could hear a few of the parents talking about her. It wasn't until someone familiar walked up to her did the parents stop.

"Oh My God Charlotte Reagan, it's been along time. I haven't seen you since school, so what 15 years the army has done you some good."

"Lincoln Cravath it has indeed. Lincoln this is my nephew Jack, Daniel's oldest. Jack Lincoln was my best friend even though we were from different circles. Cairde go deo is cuma cen "

"Friends forever no matter what. So who are you picking up?"

"Sean, Daniel's youngest son. I'm taking them to dad's. What about you?"

"My youngest half sister Kennedy-Mae. Here is my card, give me a call if you want to catch up." He handed her his card as they heard the bell ring.

Sean walked out with his "girl" friend on his arm, but the second he saw Charlie he let go, ran down the rest of the stairs and straight into Charlie's arms.

Even though she hissed in pain as he hit her left arm.

"Zia"

"Mio nipote sean"

"Does dad know your back?"

"I told him I was going take you to pops for the night"

"Auntie Charlotte this is Kennedy-Mae Cravath, my bff"

"Reagan and Cravath 2nd generation Lincoln who would have thought. Guys I'll see you around".

"Damn straight. See you around Reagan".

They walked half way down the street before Sean said "where are we going?"

"I was thinking that before going to dad's we go get dessert"

Charlie smiled at the boys and they smiled back as they headed to the Staton Island Ferry to slowly make their way to Brooklyn.

Half way across the ferry, Jacks phone ran

"What is it Nicki?"

"Guess who I just saw waking into a hotel in Manhattan?"

"Who?"

"Uncle Danny walked out of a cab, escorted a brunette out, tipped the cab before kissing the woman"

"Let me guess the double tree?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"He has a date tonight"

"Party at yous"

"Nah gramps. We'll see you there" Jack hung up.


	13. Chapter 13

When they were halfway across the river, Charlie's phone rang.

"Reagan-Boyle"

"Captain Charlotte Reagan, medic for the U.S. Army"

"Yes who is this?"

"I'm sorry. My name is James Perrier I'm the Secretary of State"

"sir" Charlie found the closest chair, her nephews looked at her.

"Captain you are the reciptate of the highest medal of honor"

"shit, sir can you email that to my father?"

"sure"

"commissioner Francis X Reagan, NYPD"

"MP Captain Francis Xavier Reagan is your father. He was my CO in Nam, it will be great to see him again. Enjoy the rest of your day captain"

"you too sir" she said before hanging up.

"who was that?" Sean asked

" that Sean was the Secretary of State"

"Wahoo. What are you getting?"

"distinguished service cross also know as a DSC, it means I have to to go to D.C. at some point in the near future"

"I guess that means we have more to celebrate with this ice cream treat". Jack said as the ferry docked in lower Manhattan.

 _ **2 hours later**_

The boys and Charlie were knocking on the front door. The front door of the house that Charlotte grew up in. The door slowly opened and there in front of them was pops.

"Charlotte"

"hey pops miss me" Charlotte said hugging him with her free arm. They walked inside, the boys took their stuff up to the room, pops and Charlie headed to the kitchen.

"Now it makes sense. With the text Francis sent about dinner."

"Yeah Danny said I should text dad what I wanted for dinner. The boys and I already had dessert. Pops do you remember Lincoln Cravath?"

"the jock from school that you used to hang out with before your mother died"

"he's a big shot lawyer in his father's firm. I saw him when I picked up Sean. He's proud of me and what I've become."

Pops looked at his granddaughter "drink"

"just water thank you"

"So what's your rank and field?"

"Medic. Rank Captain and I've nearly finished studying too."

"study what are you doing?"

"pediatrics medicine " Charlie said opening her meds.

"How long do you have left?"

"just one semester at NYC. First Reagan not in law enforcement."

"I'm proud of you. Dinner will be 30 minutes when your father gets home. Do you know where your brother is?"

"which one? I know where both are"

"Okay where are your brothers?"

"Having a romantic night with their girlfriends".

"I'd say Jamie is with his partner and he's done something he knows his father wouldn't be happy with him over."

"How did you know?"

"I noticed him and Nicki by the tree last night, that tree is where you all go to talk in private. Even you all those years ago when you told your father you were joining the army just shy of your 18th birthday. 15 years away and look at you know."

"My baby girl 8s a captain in the US Army" a voice came from the door way.

"Medic also daddy" Charlie said

"medic that I didn't know, we have two more coming for dinner pops. Do we have enough?"

"always enough Frank. Who is joining us?" pop said

"Nicki and Erin. Erin's also bring your stuff over."

The boys walked in and greeted their grandfather and great grandfather before going to grab the stuff to set the table. "set for 7"

"sure pops."

"Charlotte walk with me" Frank said. Charlie got up and followed her father to this home office.

Charlotte sat across from her father, she felt like she was 15 being told her mother was sick.

"daddy what's going on your making me worry? You're not sick?"

"relax baby girl. I'm fine, pop is fine. I'm glad you're alive. What are you going to do when you retire?"

"I've got a semester left at NYC. Take some time off before starting my new career"

"I got a call from the Secretary of State. DCS is the highest medal seems that we'll be going to Washington soon."

Across town, Danny and Maria were just finishing their early dinner before heading up to their room where they would be making love all night long.


	14. Chapter 14

Completely naked Danny sat on the bed next to his beautiful girl who was equally as naked as him.

His hand had a mind of its own as it reached between her legs. His fingers brushed against her folds, feeling the moistness along her lips, just from touching him. He landed on her swollen clit and watched as her eyes closed. He circled it more and listened closely to her breathing fall out of sync and small whimpers build in her throat. His other hand had closed around her breast and started playing with her hardening nipple. Her hands reached down to stroke his cock, keep it hard, as he stroked her.

When she started dripping into his hand, she knew it was time. Her voice was higher than usually as she pleaded with him, "Please, Danny. I want you inside me."

Danny pulled his hands away to pull her hips up. He fisted himself, sliding the head of his cock against her sopping folds so he could find her entrance. Once he did, his head slipped in and he let go as she hovered over him

Are you sure?" he asked, giving her a chance to change her mind.

But her open and vulnerable face held no hint of doubt. She nodded. "Yes, Danny , please." He gently handled her hips and guided her to sink down onto him.

Maria let out a startled breath at the feeling of him filling her into the brim. It took a couple tries of moving up and down, but she was able to fit all of him inside her. "Oh, Danny !" her breathy voice moaned as she began to grind her hips in small circles, immensely enjoying the feeling of him inside her.

Danny could not deny that he had never felt such a tight warmth in all his days. And watching her ride him, the way her face contorted in pleasure as his cock scraped against her pulsing walls, was heaven for him. He rubbed his hands up to her breasts again as she moved. "Bloody hell, Maria , you feel perfect!"

Maria whimpered at the deep quality of his voice as he spoke to her. It made her clench around him. Danny inwardly grinned when he felt her walls contract around him as he talked to her. Maria loudly moaned and picked up her pace on top of him, shutting her eyes as she clenched around him again. His voice was sin while they were joined together. He quickly sat up in the bed, wrapping his arm around her hips and guiding her to ride him faster.

Maria squeaked at his sudden move but quickly adjusted to the change of position and pace. It threw her torso back a bit so she had to balance herself with her hands on his thighs behind her. He felt so much closer to her this way, and she could still feel him so deep inside her.

She followed his urging to moving faster on top of him, slamming her cunt down onto his cock with a wet slap of their skin each time. And each time his cock hit all of the best spots inside her that she could feel herself tightening around him as a little ball of pleasure inflated in her belly. Soon, it popped and sent her spiraling into a climax that had her walls closing in on him and her head tossing back and she wailed his name, "Danny !"

Danny growled as she got tighter around him. Her screams were music, even to his sensitive ears. He couldn't take much more time without cumming himself. And he wanted to cum, buried inside her, with her body sprawled underneath him.

So, he spun her around and pressed her into the mattress. She let out a slightly startled squeak at the move but happily mewled when he slipped himself back inside her and pounded into her. No holding back anymore, her pussy squished around his invading dick as her juices coating him as well as her inner thighs. She had never been so turned on and pleasured in all her life. She clutched to his back with her hands, her nails digging into his skin, slightly scratching him. He took no notice

"You feel so good, Maria ," Danny grunted into her ear as his head landed on the pillow next to hers. Even balls deep inside of her, pounding her into the mattress, he sounded so loving and romantic. Maria gasped as he hit a deep spot inside her and couldn't keep words inside anymore, "You're amazing, Danny ! I – I love you. I love you so much!"

"I love you, Maria . Longer than I should have, but I do. I love you!"

Maria had blissful tears in her eyes at his words and reached up to pull his lips down to hers. They clashed together ravenously. Their tongues slid against each other as they explored each other's mouths, moaning into each other as Danny's cock continued to hammering away into her cunt.

Maria could feel another climax building up in her with every swipe of his head against her walls, his pubic bone colliding with her clit with every thrust. She dug her nails into his shoulders and pulled her mouth away long enough to tell him, "I'm going to cum soon! Cum inside me!"

There were light squelching sounds with every thrust into her snatch as she gushed around him, careening off the edge. Her head dug into the pillow as she opened her mouth and screamed, "Danny , YES!" as she came around him. Danny let out a strangled growl as her walls pulled his climax out of him like fire. His thrusts became stuttered and uneven as he pushed into her to the hilt and unleashed his cum within her. Her spasming pussy walls massaged every sticky white rope of it, painting her insides, all the way into her womb. Eventually pulling out and laying down beside her.


End file.
